


MO4 Drabbles and Oneshots

by ScribblersVale



Category: MARIKIN online 4 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblersVale/pseuds/ScribblersVale
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about my current main obsession, Marikin Online 4. Will periodically update and edit the tags and description.
Relationships: Arakawa/Kashikin, Axes/Eclair, Bachikin/Adzukin, Jack/Adzukin, Jack/Sigkin, Jeraldy/Jungle, Kirimi/Morikaze, Marikin/Fusakin, Marikin/Jack/Sigkin, Otsukin/Koritora, Sigkin/Bachikin, Taiyo/Koritora, Uie/Fukurou
Kudos: 23





	MO4 Drabbles and Oneshots

The ringing in her ears was the first thing that Bachikin noticed, as she began to come to. The ring drowning out all other sounds, leaving her lost in her own bubble of pain and disorientation.

A soft groan slipped past her lips, shifting as she attempted to sit up, though as the world seemed to tilt harshly around her, she fell back onto ground. Barely registering the pain in her elbows as she scraped them against the concrete.

The ringing seemed to ebb just the slightest bit after a moment, catching pieces of mumbled conversation nearby. Though it still sounded distant. As though she was underwater, and those who were speaking were above the waves. 'What... happened...?' She wondered to herself, lifting a hand to her aching head as she tried to gather her thoughts.

She remembered... she was with her friends... and remembered meeting a man with a... fish... and a mech... and...

"Sigkin!" 

Her eyes snapped open behind her cracked shades, that name being the first thing she heard that wasn't muffled.

"H-Hey, don't move! You're gonna make it worse!"  
"That... guy. That fish bastard... he's some type of... mad scientist... or something..." 

A cough cut through the air, as the ringing in her ears continued to ebb, and her heart sank at just how wet it sounded. The others breath having an audible rattle in it, which she could hear even through the blood roaring in her ears.

"My power... I... I was... powerless..." The other rasped out, voice cracking slightly. "I-I'm not... worth it... i-if I wasn't... able to... t-to... stop him..."  
"I don't think it's as simple as that, Sig'..." The other said, voice sounding strained with worry. Marikin, she realized. Finally recognizing who the other person speaking was. "It is... I lost be-... because I... didn't have the... p-power..." The other choked out, letting out a broken noise. Bachikin couldn't tell if it was a cough or a sob.

She grit her teeth, shifting as she once again tried to sit up. A shudder of pain shooting through her as the world seemed to tilt again, though this time she managed to power through it. The roar in her ears ebbing further as she lifted her head and looked around. She was on the ground, on the outskirts of the city her and her friends had gone through. Most of said friends laying on the ground as well, in varying stages of unconsciousness. Otsukin still seeming knocked out, while Koritora and Jack were letting out small groans as well, Jack shifting slightly as he tried to get up. Though Syumitaro and Marikin remained standing nearby, and upon seeing this her memories began to flood back. The man with the fish on his head, the mecha they had fought, the explosion, Mari' and Syumi' showing up to help, the two carrying them all away. And...

A tremor ran through her as her gaze finally landed on Sigkin, her closest friend still being carried in Marikin's arms. His entire right side coated in a layer of blood, dripping down from his mangled arm to form a small puddle at Marikin's feet, barely able to see the others face even, past all the red. Her blood running cold as her eye involuntarily began to glow. "Sig..."

"I... I-I..." He rasped out, letting out a weak cough that sent a small splatter of red across both his and Marikin's chests. "I gotta... Str-... onger... I..." His voice trailed off, head rolling listlessly to the side. "Sig?? Hey!! Sigkin!!!" Marikin said, voice raising in panic as the other failed to respond.

"SIGKIN!!!"  
Bachikin screamed, leaping to her feet as she all but flung herself in Sigkin's direction. She swayed harshly, staggering, though quickly made it to the others side.

Reaching out, she practically ripped the injured man out of Marikin's arms. Which... was not the best idea. The sudden added weight of Sigkin in her arms throwing off her already iffy balance, and causing her to tumble backwards, falling flat on her ass. Though she barely even registered it, all her attention focused solely on her injured friend.

"Sigkin?? S-Sigkin?!" She cried, shaking the unconscious swamp. "You have to wake up, bachi! Please!! Y-You have to-"

"FUCKING KNOCK IT OFF!" Marikin shouted, dropping to his knees and grabbing her arm, hard. "Do You WANT To Make His Injuries WORSE??!?" 

She froze, heart sinking further in panic as Marikin's words sank in. 

She was making Sigkin's injuries worse.

She looked up at the Ex-Hero, eye still glowing brightly. He was still smiling, though his eyes glowed as well. And she found that she could easily see past the others well-worn facade, see just how scared and... worried, he was.

She was making the injuries worse.

"I'm sorry." She meekly muttered out, her eye beginning to fade as she turned her gaze back down. Staring at her battered, bloodied friend.

She was hurting Sigkin.

Yet again, she was just hurting her best friend.

Just like she always did.

"I-I'm sorry..." She choked out. Small tremors beginning to shake her body. The glow of her eye fading, only to be replaced by tracks of wetness streaking down her cheeks. The tears falling onto the unconscious swamp, clearing the smallest of trails through the red. She moved to hold him closer, though much more gently now. Barely even registering how much it coated her arms and chest crimson. Burying her face against Sigkin's neck as tremors wracked through her. "I-I'm sorry, bachi... I-I... I-I'm so-sor-rry..." 

Bachikin quietly sobbed. Not noticing how Marikin's grip loosened. Not noticing how her other friends were up now, watching the scene with concern. Not even noticing the sound of tearing fabric, or how the ex-hero began to rip his cloak into strips, and tie them around the injuries as tourniquets.

All she noticed was how overpowering the metallic scent of blood was, and how shallow Sigkin's breathing was.

"I-I'm sorry, bachi..."


End file.
